Don't Tell Me You Love Me
by Takato Lover16
Summary: TK and Davis both want to love and be loved so-badly, that they may miss-out on the greatest love of all.
1. Never Together

Ok, a new story from me.

I know that I have loads of updating to do, but I'll do it very soon, I promise.

Anyway, this story; it may seem a little, Takumi, to start off with. But it'll soon become, Dakeru.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R.

Don't Tell Me You Love Me: Chapter 1- Never Together

The Friday afternoon bell rang throughout a crowded courtyard; school pupils were desperately competing to be out the gate first, some on their own, and others with groups. Among the growing crowds, three good friends were walking close to each other; they had to stay close, to avoid being knocked-over by the endless swarm of children behind them.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute" One of the three friends spoke, and walked-off, in the direction of the male bathrooms. He frustratingly moved his blonde hair out of his eyes, the wind increased and the boy decided that it was a waste of time trying to move his hair, when it was this windy. Though he didn't really care about it, he still blushed when he had to walk past someone with his uncontrollable hair messed-up.

The other friends blinked as they watched the blonde struggle to control his hair. "So, Kari, do you want to come 'round my place, tonight? My parents won't be in" These words escaped quickly from one of the friend's mouths. He wore a pair of spotless goggles; they were perched upon his head, in his hair. His hair was a unique colour; it was a perfect mixture of brown and red.

"Yeah, okay" The girl named Kari spoke, though she hadn't really heard what the boy had asked her. The goggle-wearing boy couldn't believe his ears; he had always wanted Kari to come to his house, but she had never accepted his offer before.

"I'm back, let's go" The blonde-haired male returned, the other boy tried to act as casual as possible. The three friends start walking again, though they are no-longer so close, because there aren't as many people by their sides. They walk-out the tedious school gate, and onto the monotonous pavement. It wasn't long before they reached Davis' house; it was the closest to the school. "I'll see tomorrow, guys" Davis spoke as he waved to his friends, he entered his house, and started to prepare for tonight.

TK and Kari were left walking together; Kari started to move closer to TK, though the blonde seemed oblivious to that fact. Their hands occasionally came close, but they soon parted again. Kari decided to take advantage of one of these moments; she waited for it to happen, then, she held TK's hand. "How many times have we held hands now, TK? And your still blushing" The giggling girl spoke, the words she had said only made TK blush even more.

"It's different now though, we're older" TK tried to reason with Kari, though neither of them were loosening their grip. "Why's it different" The brunette asked; she already knew the answer, but she asked anyway, just to confirm her suspicions. "Well, when we were younger, we could hold hands, just like kids do. But now that we're older, if we hold hands now, it means that w-"TK trailed-off, he hadn't meant to say that, and the obvious blush upon his face showed that fact to the world.

"You're so funny sometimes, you know that, TK?" The pair approached the blonde's house; they stopped outside his door. "Kari, I'll see you tomorrow, ok-"TK was stopped by Kari's lips touching his own. The blonde's eyes widen, and Kari moves her face away from his. He didn't know why, but he felt a quick tear fall from one of his blue eyes. The brunette's hand swiftly wiped the tear away; she looked into TK's eyes. "Shall we go inside?"

Gently washing every part of his body, Davis stood in the shower; the warm water cascading down his slender arms, as his hands rubbed shampoo into his hair. After what seemed like an eternity, Davis finally hopped out of the shower, and began drying himself. His friends didn't know this, but when they thought that he had gone inside his house, he had actually gone shopping for his and Kari's dinner, tonight.

After Davis had got dressed, and had perfectly brushed his hair, he began making dinner. There weren't many things that Davis could cook, but he would try his hardest, just for Kari. He was going to do a stir-fry; he figured that it would be quick, and easy to cook. "Hi Kari, it's me, Davis. About tonight, could you please be here for five? And when you get here, I have a special surprise for you" Davis spoke into his phone; he had left a message on Kari's cell-phone.

Davis had a proud grin upon his face; he held a very neatly wrapped present, with both of his hands cupped underneath it. The wrapping-paper was pink, with red love hearts all over it; the package was completed with a beautifully placed white ribbon, resting on the top. "I love you Kari, will you please be my girlfriend" Davis spoke sweetly, as if she was standing in-front of him.

By the time He had finished, Davis had cleaned the entire house, and he had set the table; there was a red table-cloth draped over it. Also, there were two freshly-lit candles, and roses in the middle of the table. Davis felt his finger press the play button on his CD-player, and a romantic love song came-out of the speakers. Davis glanced over at the clock, as he stood by the door, waiting for Kari to arrive; it was 16:55pm.

TK and Kari were sat on the blonde's bed; Kari had her arm around his neck. She went to kiss him again. "Please, don't" TK spoke softly; Kari stopped, but lay down on his bed, bringing him down with her. "Get off my bed" The blonde sounded angrier this time, though Kari went to kiss him again. "Did you hear what I said" TK stood-up, and stared angrily at the brunette. "I thought that I did like you, I really did. But now that we're this close, I realise that we're just friends, I'm sorry" TK spoke much more softly this time; he sat back down on his bed.

"It was like, kissing my sister, or something" He hadn't really thought about that line, before he said it; it sounded far-worse than what he had originally intended it to be. "Anyway, you wouldn't want me; I'm not very good at this dating stuff" TK glanced at Kari, she hadn't said anything. "Kari, are you okay?" "I'm fine, so, I'll see you at school tomorrow, seeya" Kari spoke casually, and exited TK's house. The blonde made no-attempt to follow her; he knew that she would need some time alone now.

Many hours past, it was now 10pm;

Davis' tear-stained face was buried within his folded arms. He had fallen asleep at the table; the food was now cold, he wasn't going to eat, until Kari arrived. The present was in the centre of the table, next to the old flowers and burnt-out candles. It still looked perfect, though everything around it felt miserable and tired.


	2. Memories

Yeah, a new chapter updated.

I'm really sorry, that it's taken me this long; I've been working on other fics.

But, I think I'm kinda getting into this one, now.

Anyway, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R.

Don't Tell Me You Love Me: Chapter 2- Memories

Davis' mum's POV;

Davis has always been introverted, ever since he was young. He thinks I don't notice his best attempts of singing his favourite love songs, when he's in his room; he must think that nobody can hear him. If I was ever to ask him about this, however, his face would turn cherry-red, and he would probably get out of it by pouting, and denying the whole thing. That's what I love about him; he always makes me laugh, just like his father did.

His father, Elliot, died three years ago. The news hit the family hard, but I think that Davis had the worst of it; he hardly ever spoke, and wouldn't eat anything. If you've heard of the expression, 'mummy's boy', well, Davis was definitely a 'daddy's boy'. Elliot was a fireman, and he always used to take Davis down to the station. Davis would ask him every day, without fail; he would ask him; "Do you know what I want to be when I'm older, daddy?" Elliot would know the answer the first time, but after hundreds of days; he definitely did, though he still asked. And everyday Davis' answer would be the same; "A fireman, just like you"

I didn't mind that Elliot was the obvious favourite of our son, what 9-year-old wouldn't want their dad to be a fireman? After the death, Davis became even more introverted; though I knew how much he missed his Dad, I never saw a single tear fall from his eyes. I had to remain strong, but Davis was always a better actor than me; I knew how much he wanted to cry, but he was strong, he grew closer to me, and tried his best to comfort me, when I needed it. Davis' attempts of making me feel better, telling me that everything was going to be alright; I knew these words tasted bitter in his mouth, but he still remained strong, still remained telling me those lifeless words.

I was really the only person he ever spoke to; he had told me that he didn't want to go to 'big school' in fear that all of the other kids will make fun of him, for not having a Father. I reassured him; I didn't want him to be afraid of anyone. Anyway, I shouldn't have worried; because an unexpected character change happened to Davis, after a few years in 'big school' If I asked him to do something that he would of gladly done, without any need of negative words normally; it would now take him weeks to do something that would normally take him minutes. He wasn't bad-behaved, however, he was just misunderstood, and I loved him, no matter what.

I don't know who Davis talks to in school, or how many friends he has, but I've met one. There was a period when this friend came 'round to the house quite regularly. T.K, I think his name was; I used to love it when he came, it made me laugh so much. Every time, without fail, T.K and Davis would put their hands on the television remote, the window sill, or the wall, at the same time, and of course would both pull away, blushing uncontrollably. If I was in the same room, I would have to make some obviously illegitimate excuse to leave the room, the boys, however, would believe me, because they were too preoccupied with trying to avoid each other's occasional glances. Once out of the room, I would start laughing, holding my stomach, trying to retain some oxygen.

That brings me to today; I've just been out with some of my childhood friends, at a school reunion. I left Davis by himself at home, I asked him before, though, and he said that it'd be okay. So here I am, inserting the key into my house's lock, waving to my friend's car, which held not just one, but all of my friends. I was the first to be dropped off, because I lived the closest. I saw the car disappear into the distant darkness, into the midnight horizon. I turned the brass key, and opened the old door.

Davis' mother immediately noticed her son, asleep at the dining table, his head buried within his folded arms. A look of confusion mixed with concern grew upon the woman's face; she slowly walked toward Davis, and started softly stroking his back. Auburn eyes sleepily open, and Davis, feeling his mother's touch, quickly sat up. "Kari" The excited Davis spoke, though the excitement was soon replaced with embarrassment, when he saw who it was. "What's all this, Davis" The curious woman asked, her hands now gesturing toward the romantic set up of the dining table. "Have you, had a girl 'round" Davis' mother continued, before the red-haired boy could say anything, she grinned, profusely.

"No...She didn't arrive" Davis spoke seriously, his tone created the image that he didn't care. "Oh" Is all his mother could say. "Do you want to talk about it" She asked, though already contemplating for herself what happened. "No, it's no big deal, right?" Davis tried to joke; he stood and began to walk toward his bedroom. "Thanks for asking, though" He smiled gratefully toward his mother, emphasising his happiness the best he could. "Night, Mum" Davis had already entered his room, when he shouted this through his now closed door. "Good night, Davis"

Davis' mum's POV;

How many times does he need to get hurt, before he finds someone who will love him back? He deserves it, more than anyone. I know that he may come across sometimes as someone who is; stubborn, arrogant, or even idiotic. But Davis isn't perfect, no one is; everyone has their flaws, people just seem to notice Davis' more than their own. And it isn't fare. I don't know how Davis copes sometimes, it must drive him crazy; I could never do what he does, keep trying, I mean. But I know that, if he does, then, one day, maybe one day soon, he will find his true love. I am positive of this. And when he does, he will never have to be sad, ever again.

That's the end of the chapter, thanks for reading.

Please, R)

:D

XD


End file.
